lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 116
Report #116 Skillset: Stag Skill: Ancestralcurse Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Jan 2009 Furies' Decision: We will go with Solution #2. Problem: Ancestralcurse is outdated as a skill nowadays, having existed since beta Lusternia, and time has not been kind to it. For 8p, a victim gets hit with 1 aff every 10s or so, it does not even work if the victim is on a different elevation. Similar moves such as colourmaelstrom and contagion give better effects and yet are far more cost-effective. This needs some correction 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Reduce the cost of ancestralcurse to 3-4p 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Retain the same cost but have it give a chance (33%?) to hit with 2 afflictions a tick, as well as work on tree elevation 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Have it cost 4-5p and have it work on tree elevation Player Comments: ---on 1/4 @ 12:55 writes: I like solution 3, though I will be happy with 1 if nothing else. It really needs to be updated and I do think it should hit on trees elevation regardless of any other upgrade. It hasn't been touched since open beta and is a very expensive room effect that doesn't compare to similar effects that cost half as much. ---on 1/5 @ 00:10 writes: I agree that a tweak is needed for this skill. The tree-elevation working is a must, I believe, considering the amount of times that druids are going to be moving in and out of that particular elevation and finding that one of their skills is rendered useless by other abilities in their required skillsets. ---on 1/6 @ 22:25 writes: I am fine with solution one under the notion that its not a guaranteed afflicton on each tic, just like contagion has a percentage chance for certain afflictions. Nothing is guaranteed while yours would be seeing a severe reduction in cost for a guaranteed hit. ---on 1/10 @ 01:48 writes: I think AncestralCurse actually already does that... both it and Darkmoon had that change implemented some time ago when we were trying to do it for AC / DM / Choke. The power cost is quite high for the current effects. 1 looks good, 3 is okay too. ---on 1/11 @ 05:05 writes: Ancestral curse gives the following afflictions: impatience, addiction, hypochondria, paranoia, and reckless and only gives a generic affliction message. These are pretty impressive afflictions and should not see a decrease in power cost. However, I can see an argument for it to either work at tree and ground elevations or be castable at a tree elevation, but only affect the elevation it was cast on. ---on 1/11 @ 20:56 writes: I'm a bit more wary of allowing it to work on tree elevation due to those afflictions (impatience primarily) contributing to a saplock passively. Given that it already doesn't hit every enemy in the room (as far as I'm aware), I really don't mind the power cost going down. ---on 1/12 @ 16:24 writes: Solution 1 = cool beans ---on 1/14 @ 06:58 writes: Ancestral curse gives more afflictions than that Nydekion. Off the top of my head I know it can give anorexia. It is a powerful room attack with NO means of getting rid of it such as colourmaelstrom or contagion. Colourmaelstrom only gives one affliction if blind, costs 8 power, can be dispelled and critiqued. Contagion costs less power, but gives a smaller range of useful afflictions. By useful, I say that loosely, setting the criteria to be that they are salve cures, and contagion can be gotten rid of by simply casting gust or using a gust enchantment. ---on 1/14 @ 07:45 writes: From last testing with Gregori after letting him smack me with AncestralCurse for the duration of the skill, I've never experienced it hitting me with anorexia ever. Perhaps you're thinking of Dark? Also, Maelstorm costs 5p and goes 1-2 affs if blind and more when unblind, I believe. ---on 1/14 @ 19:53 writes: Not sure why you're bringing up contagion in this discussion, but it also cannot be removed if there is any lich in the room (which is pretty common now that lichseed can be given to others). ---on 1/18 @ 12:24 writes: After hearing the other arguements and seeing the afflictions involved, I think the power cost should be mantained if added to the true elevation, also a way to dispel it given the cure for contagion is gust (which I had no idea) ---on 1/20 @ 08:21 writes: The reason you haven't heard of contagion being gustable is that it only works if the owner isn't in the room. If you're going to add any such restriction to ancestralcurse in exchange for it working on both elevations, it should have this same out clause (and not be dispellable from another elevation of the same room, either.)